Timeless
Timeless is a third-person shooter heavily inspired by the Plants vs Zombies series set to be released by an independent developer. It currently has the January 1st of 2050 as a deadline, and is aimed towards a more mature audience, mainly on PC and possibly on consoles such as Playstation 4 or Xbox One. Description Get deep into the craziest zombie apocalypse of the century, and fight gigantic undead hordes all over the history of humanity! In various places, from the sands of Egypt to the salty seas of the Caribbean, team up with your friends to kick some cadaver asses using a wide arsenal of weapons and items from different time periods. Trust me, mowing down hordes will never be that fun. Includes Customization - Customize your character with costumes inspired by actual ancient clothing, and also some less ancient stuff like trucks. ?-players multiplayer games - Take down huge waves of zombies and look-alikes with friends or strangers. Tons of content - A large number of weapons and auxiliaries, each with their own quirks to make games unique and to help you survive against more than a hundred different zombies. Gameplay Timeless is a team-based third person shooter, where players takes control of a team of characters in a mostly cooperative environment. Most gamemodes are simply based around surviving, where players have to cooperate in order to take down hordes of zombies attacking them, and win if they manage to bring down all the enemies. The game is currently separated into worlds, each of them having their own maps, enemies and unlockable content, as well as a wide set of levels (listed a "Days" or "Nights") which will constitute the main part of the gameplay. To achieve this, players will play certain characters of a team of survivors, with all of them having their own strengths and weaknesses, and will have to select various weapons or pieces of equipment to use during the levels. It is important however to note that each character belong to a certain "weight" class, not allowing them to take heavier weapons. As of January 2020, 9 characters are planned to be available, with some of them being unlockable. The combat in Timeless is fairly advanced, even though some parts stay fairly basic. Each character is capable of sprinting, jumping, climbing certain things, shooting, throwing certain items, dashing to avoid enemies, crouching, aiming, swimming and rolling to escape zombies. Characters can switch between all of their weapons, with some of them being instant-uses but having a reload time, and have a unique ability, often offensive but sometimes supportive. It is important to note that death is an important element of the game, being even canon in the story. Each weapons and items used needs to be unlocked first, via "weapon parts" or by being directly given after finishing a level. Most of them have different uses and stats, and can sometimes even have special effects or strengths against certain enemies. To progress in the game, players have to earn experience points, either by completing Quests, or by finishing levels and vanquishing zombies. This allows players to obtain a better Rank, which can allow them to access certain possibilities that were locked previously or to simply gain rewards like in-game currencies, customization items, weapons skins and some rare items. Objects, weapons and currencies can be themselves gained by opening Pinatas or Chests, which can be earned by finishing levels or quests, by earning a new rank or simply by buying them with in-game currencies in the Shop. Each items have a certain rarity, which can be Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very Rare, Epic, Legendary and Special, with the latter being reserved to objects from events. Modes The game features multiple ways of playing, generally in cooperation with other players *'Classic' : A gamemode which allows you to play the regular levels of the game. You can create and join servers, as well as invite friends or people, and choose various parameters for the game. The levels are generally made out of multiples waves of zombies trying to put down the players, with the zombies and the maps corresponding to the world you are playing in. Some levels might have special conditions and objectives - these are called Brain Busters. Players win when they have killed every zombie on the map *'Arena' : here, players will have to team up and fight enemies with much weaker weapons. The waves are less dense, but the challenge is quite hard, since players will have to deal with what they have. When starting, players have to choose between 3 sets, each of them having certain weapons and items. This set can't be changed mid-game, and will usually be linked to the map you are playing on. Then, they will have to put down generally less numerous but bulkier enemies, in a map smaller than the regular ones, and generally like an arena. At the end, players will have to fight various bosses, and will obtain often unique rewards after winning. A lot of enemies and bosses found here are arena exclusives, and will be registered as such. *'Survival' : This endless mode proposes a series of randomly generated levels, which become harder and harder as time goes on. Played like the Classic mode, there is however a slight twist ; rewards earned here will generally be very interesting, but can only be used in this mode. To keep them, the player will have to reset his progression on this mode, allowing him to keep these items and use them normally. If the player loses, he will also loose all the loot he earned, and will have to restart from the beginning. It is important however to note that the further the players go, the better the rewards will be. Secondary modes These aren't really game modes, but are a little addition to make the game better *'Zen Garden' : the Zen Garden is similar to the classic PvZ garden, with a few changes. It now consists of growing actual plants, found via Seed Packets during the game, to get boosts and rewards. Albeit being quite slow, it is mainly made to offer a bit of relaxation, and can be accessed even between the games. The player can also use it to play musics from the game if he has unlocked the Jukebox, and can customize it with Garden Themes, which are rare items that can be found by various ways. Features and Mechanics Characters During the levels, players will take the role of a certain character, from a team of survivors. All of them have a certain amount of HP, and can carry weapons of a certain "weight" category, but only 4 at the same time, plus a piece of equipment. They all have a unique ability that can be used freely but have a cooldown between each use. Weapons Weapons all belong to 2 different categories, and have unique stats that makes them useful in certain situations. There is a "weight" class, which defines which character can use it, a "usage" class, which is how you will use it, and finally, there is the weapon's type, which defines how it hurts the enemies. They also have a chance of "critical", which is when a weapon will do 3 times its normal damage instead of a normal shot. This can be done otherwise by shooting certain parts of the enemies, like a zombie's eyes with a long-range weapon or his neck with a saber or a sword. To unlock them, players will have to collect a certain numbers of parts of these weapons, which can be found by various means. Equipment Equipment are certain items you can equip, as a bonus, to have an advantage. It can be something related to the environment like a jetpack and a gas mask, or just an object to increase your resistance like a medieval armor. However, there is both buffs and nerfs that can happen because of this. Stamina The stamina is what allows players to run, roll, jump, and do certain actions. It depletes itself when you use it, and can be taken back by simply waiting, at a quite fast rate. Certain things like mud, water, upgrades or your equipment can have an influence on its depletion and rate of recuperation. Pinatas & Chests Pinatas are earned by various means, and will give various items, currencies, parts to unlock weapons, cosmetics, etc... generally linked to the world/event where they where found. Chests are approximatively the same, but generally give better rewards and are harder to find. Coins Coins are the main currency of the game, and can be used to buy things in the shop or elsewhere. They can be found almost everywhere. Gems Gems is a form of rare currency, that is harder to find but can be used to earn more precious stuff. Silver coins & upgrades Silver coins are quite rare, and can be used exclusively to buy upgrades, which are permanent boosts the player can get, for example a very small health or damage boost. Cosmetics These can be found almost anywhere, and can be used to change the appearance of character or a weapon, but won't have any effects on its statistics. Seed Packets Found in Pinatas or bought in the shop, they can be used in the Zen Garden to grow plants, and will be of certain kinda (usually depending on which world they were found in). These plants can have various effects, a certain rarity and will be linked to the Seed Packet you used. Rank The game has a rank system, to differentiate players based on how much they played. XP can be earned by accomplishing different actions, like vanquishing a zombie or completing levels, and will allow players to earn a new rank, usually packed with rewards. Earning ranks will become more and more difficult, and the highest rank is currently 100. World map Players will progress through multiple worlds, each having their own set of levels, "Days" or "Nights". They are located on a World map, with one for each worlds, and players will be able to play with their friends on whatever unlocked level they want, and they can also select between the various world maps available. Collectibles The collectibles can be found in various worlds, and are mostly cosmetic items like trophies. However, certain can have beneficial effects, like the Jukebox, which allows you to play music in the''' Zen Garden', the '''Lucky Coin', which makes certain items more likely to be found in Pinatas or Chests or the Collectible Bacon, which costs money but gives you an XP boost. Developpement The game is currently in a conceptual state, but is set to be released in various updates spreading across multiple years. Plot It seems that it is taking place in an alternative universe with the same characters as the original game, as hinted by various details scattered in the game. Apart from this, it follows the classic plot of a team of survivors stuck in a zombie apocalypse, excepted that they ended up travelling in time, and are continously and mysteriously brought back alive when they die, leading to them being stuck forever into this mess. This make death a canon part of the story, as character are perfectly aware of the process but can't explain it Game modes *'Classic' *'Arena' *'Survival' *'Zen Garden' Characters Main article : Characters (Timeless) Weapons Main article : Weapons (Timeless) Zombies Main article : Enemies (Timeless) Worlds Main article : Worlds (Timeless) Maps Main article : Maps (Timeless) Events Main article : Events (Timeless) Rank System Main article : Rank System (Timeless) Easter Eggs Main article : Easter Eggs (Timeless) Game icons The game currently doesn't have any icons, but is set to follow the same pattern as Plants vs Zombies 2 and will use a zombie's head corresponding to the current event or the world that was released. Trivia *Due to the game's much mature content, it will be targeted mainly towards young adults and teenagers *The game has a quite strict NSFW policy, making any kind of nudity or gore content unallowed **For obvious reasons, "creepy" content is however allowed *The original name of the game was It's About Time, but this was changed due to certain reasons *The style of the game is very different from the original series, and uses more realistic zombies and characters *The game was first advertised as (REDACTED), because of the conflict over the name that took place Credits Special thanks to Sani (for the new name and for Rune-ing the page), BobertTheBoss (for multiple concepts and ideas) and Nuttin' (Laser Rifle ability) Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Timeless page